Attack on Our Stars
by sherp12
Summary: Mikasa is a 16yr old teen with cancer. Ever since shes waiting for her to die. But when she meets Levi Ackerman who also has cancer, her life suddenly has a meaning. Will she and Levi fall in love or will they hide their emotions. Will their love blossom? ModernAU.Rivamika


**This is my second fanfiction! I ship Rivamika so yeah I am inspirated. Also by the book, the fault in our stars, which made me cry like a baby.**

 **My other fanficion is Reincarnation or afterlife wwhich I havent finish since its going to be long. So I decided to write this one in case I forget. Also by the trailer of Attack on our stars, check it out!**

 **So enough about me, on with the story!**

 **Characters!:**

 **Augustus: Levi**

 **Hazel: Mikasa**

 **Isaac: Eren**

 **Kaitlyn:Sasha**

 **Patrick:Jean**

 **Monica:Annie**

 **Peter Van Houten:Ervin**

 **Lidewig:Petra(boyfriend, Auruo)**

 **Augustus parents: Levi's actual mom and father is OC**

 **Hazel parents: Actual father and mother Hanji**

Mikasa POV

I could be a normal teenage girl with friends and have normal life. But instead I got lung cancer. Ever since I was 13.

Every day I would just be with my family and socialize but not as often like I used to be and think about death and such, because everyone is going to eventually die. And also reread my favourite book by Erwin Smith, An imperial Affliction. This cause My Mother,Hanji, to think I was depress,which was the result of me going to a support group.

Let me just say that the support group is stupid. It met every Wednesday on the basement of a stone-walled Episcopal church. It was just plain depressing but I didnt have any choice now did I?

We sat in were the 2 boards met which is the heart of Jesus. All of us in the support group knew that because Jean,the support group leader, mention it every time. I mean we get it!

He told us we were cancer survivors and how he was also a cancer survivor.

He told us this everytime about his life while we just listen there like stupid people. He was divorce and live in the 137th nicest city in all America. And how he got his cancer in his nuts.

AND YOU TOO MIGHT BE LUCKY.

Yeah right. Lucky?

Whats the point anyways, we'll just die . Just because we are cancer survivors doesnt mean we'll last forever.

'Mikasa. .'

That was the way I'll introduce myself to the rest. Because honestly, I just wanted to stay at home and re-read my book.

Go around the circle and talk about cancer and death.

I barely socialize, but Jean didnt see it that way. Everyone had to socialize.

There was another boy, who shared the same thoughts of the support group. His name was Eren Yeager. He had eye cancer and had suffer when one of his eyes had been cut off and replace by a new one.

We share our thoughts by just sighing through the meeting. We barely talk anyways.

But one wednesday I had met Levi.

I tried to get out by talking to my mother and it didnt work as usual.

'I dont wanna go.'

'You need to go Mikasa. Go meet friends and live your live.'

'But Im gonna die pretty soon, so whats the point?'

'Mikasa dont talk like that!'

'But its the tru-'

'No Mikasa. Dont think like that,why dont you take it a chance!.'

'Sure.'I sigh.

My mom and I had finally arrive at the church.

I took my little cart that was my oxygen and shut the door close. I was starting to walk towards the church,until I saw my Mother rolling down the window and yelling,

'Mikasa! Go make some friends!'

I saw My mother smiling and yelling at me like a psycho. I smile back and nodded.

That was the least thing I could for her and my father.

I enter inside like every usual Wednesday . I always chose the stairs since the elevator was like saying it was your Last day.

When I got down the stairs, I got mysel a cookie and a cup of lemonade. When I turn around, a boy was looking at me.

He was tall(perhaps a year or so older than me)his hair was styled in a undercut. His grey eyes were intimadting but expressionless at the same time. He look muscular and well develop.

I felt intimidated by his gaze. Was he judging me. I mean I was just wearing Skinny Hollister jeans, and with red shirt. Also my hair, it was bobby like. Which was a rare haircut for girls.

I just calm down and walk towards a random seat. Next to Eren. 2 seats away from me and him.I didnt had to look to see his gaze watching my every move. I displayed the time on my phone 4:59.

Jean would start by the serenity prayer.

Time felt endless by his gaze.

Soon I started to stare smirk by my actions and turn away. I smile to myself.

Eren's turn came and everyone just sat there and listen.

He was having surgery in a few days and how people like his girlfriend, Anni help and Levi , the guy who I just had a staring contest with.

'We are here for you' We all choroused.

After that, Thomas who had Leukemia went and then Rico went who could get Levis attention.

I was a little anxious when it was Levis turn. His voice was calm and emotionless.'Im Levi Ackerman 17 and had osteosarcoma about a year and a half ago. Im here cause the stupid brat of Eren told me too.'

'Are you alright?' Jean had ask.

'Doing good my friend. Im a roller coaster that only goes up.'

I got a little nervous when it was my turn.

'My name is Mikasa. I am 16. I currently have lung cancer. Im alright.

The hour past by like usual. Talking about victories and failures. Hope long forgotten. Levi and me hadnt talk until Jean ask Levi a question.

'Levi, why dont you share some of your fears with the group?'

'Fears?'

'Yes'

'Oblivion. I feel like a blind soul going through the darkness.'

'Too soon' I saw Eren smiling.

'Was hat insentitive, I can be pretty blind to other people's feelings.' Levi ask.

Eren was laughing but Jean raise a finger and ask Levi for his struggles.

'Would anyone like to share something?'

Honestly I had forgotten how to be in a proper classroom, since my cancer for 3 years.

I timidly raise my hand , which caught some by surprise, since I barely socialize.

'AH Mikasa, you open up! Go ahead .'

Everyone's eyes look at me . I saw Levi quiet interested in what I was gonna say. Somehow , that made me secure.

"No matter how much time passes, no matter what takes place in the interim, there are some things we can never assign to oblivion, memories we can never rub away."

I had learn this from my favourite book. That book seem to perfectly describe how I view death.

A long silence happen until Levi started to speak,

'You are something else, brat.' But he said it with a smirk and not a smile.

After that me and him didnt talk for the rest of the meeting. We'd occasionally steal glances at each other.

The end of the meeting came pretty fast . All of us held hands and Jean said the usual prayer.

Soon we all walk out of the church . I just stood on the pavement ,waiting for my mother.

Levi walk towards me with as crooked smile.

'Whats your name?'

'Mikasa.'

'No your full name.'

'Mikasa Lancaster.'

He was about to say something, until Eren came and whisper somthing in his ear which I couldnt quiet hear.

Then Eren started talking about how he told his doctor he rather be deaf than blind and how the doctor said something else.

Then he said about how his girlfriend Annie, was waiting for him.

After Eren left, Levi kept staring at me. His grey eyes were focusing only on me and nothing else.

'Stop staring at me.'

'I cant help it. Im attracted to beautiful people and things.'He said with half a smile.

I scoff by the thought,'Im not bea-'

Like Kiko Mizuhara from the live action movie of Attack on titan.'

'Never seen it.'

'Really?' He ask with his crooked smile.

Honestly I dont know how but he turn me on by every smile.

A long silence engulf us.

'See you next week?' I ask.

'See the movie.'

'Okay .'

'No watch it with me , at my house now.'

I stop breathing as my eyes widen in shock.

'I barely know you. You cpuld be a kidnapper or something!'

'True.'

We stood there for a while and I could feel the tension between me and we saw Eren making out with a blode. I was assuming that was Monica.I couldeven hear the sounds of their lips smacking with each others and whispering Always between each kiss.

Then I coul feel Levi's breath in my ear.' They're big believers in PDA.'

'Whats with the Always.'

'Thats their thing like always will be together etc.'

Soon we saw Thomas and Rico leave. Then it was just us and I guess Eren and Monica.

Sometimes I could hear Levi mutter about how filthy they were right now.

Suddenly a few words escape my mouth.

'Imagine your last everything. Like the last drive to the hospital, the last kiss.'

'Mikasa , Im trying to see the weird and awkwards ways of love and you come up with this.'He let out a laugh.

'But seriously though, how would it feel.'

Then Levi search for something in his pocket and he took out a cigarette.

'Really! I cant believe you! You think smoking is cool. I mean you do all this and oh wait theres a hamartia. I mean you pay money for a company that causes for you to have more cancer. Let me just say breathing is hard enough with having cancer!'

'Whats a hamartia?'

'Fatal flaw'

I explain and continued walking towards the curb, where Mom had probably wait there for me to make friends . The a hand yank me from behind and saw Levi's eyes on me.

'They dont kill you unless you light them. In my whole life , I havent lit one and I never will.' Mom had started the engine and was starting to come here.'Its a metaphor, you put the killing thing but you dont give it the power to kill you.'

'Is your life base on metaphors?'

'You could say so.'

I walk towards my Mom and told her I was going with Augustus.

Somehow I thought this was just the beginning of me and Levi.


End file.
